Magnus Has a Gun
by deannaG
Summary: In a new AU, Alec is dead and Magnus is trying to find a way into Heaven to say 'goodbye' to him. Magnus talks about killing himself in the future. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 24.
1. Introduction

Intro to a new AU.

Tissues are optional.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus pulls the trigger and calmly watches the bullet hit its mark. Left eye, through the brain, out the skull, dead before he hits the ground. Another criminal who thought he could get away with it. Now dead.

Magnus nods, he feels nothing but a job well done. Another death closer to seeing his angel.

Magnus puts his gun in its holster and walks home.

His angel. Gone before his time.

Magnus closes his eyes, he has to keep calm until he gets to the loft, then he can start his pity party.

He finally arrives at his building and unlocks the door. He checks the security box and resets it. He owns the whole building. It's completely empty. Has been for almost fifty years. Magnus hates strangers. As the tenants moved out or died, he changed the locks on their doors and waited for the next to go. Once everybody was gone, and there was only him, he changed the locks on the main door, sealed all the other doors and got a state of the art security system for the building.

He never moved from his loft. He did expand it to include a room for the monitors.

He walks to the elevator and goes upstairs. He walks to his loft and unlocks the door. He walks into the loft and relocks the door. He takes off his coat and hangs it in the closet by the door.

He walks into the living room and fills a glass with scotch. He sits on the sofa.

Time for the pity party to begin.

His angel.

Magnus closes his eyes as he remembers the time he fell in love.

.

.

.

 _Magnus looks at the cut on his arm. It's deep and probably requires a few stitches. He debates if it's worth going to the ER and dealing with doctors or if he can handle it himself. He curses himself for being clumsy in the first place and not seeing the piece of glass._

 _Magnus sighs, he might as well let a doctor deal with it, his tax dollars at work. He walks the ten blocks to Mount Sinai, goes up the ramp to the ER, fills out the paperwork and waits._

 _After three hours he is finally shown to a room and the nurse exams him. Magnus wants to yell at her, but he can't be bothered. He should have gone home and dealt with it himself but after waiting so long, he just wants it done. She tells him that the doctor will be with him shortly. Magnus rolls his eyes and nods._

 _Ten minutes later, Magnus hears footsteps approach and he glances at the doorway._

 _And sees an angel._

 _Warm hazel eyes hidden by black bangs. A warmer smile. At least six feet of pure angel walks into the room and Magnus can only stare at him._

 _The angel/doctor looks at Magnus' paperwork, "Mr..."_

 _Magnus cuts him off and introduces himself, "Magnus."_

 _"Mr. Magnus?"_

 _Magnus smiles, "Magnus."_

 _"Hello Magnus, I'm Alec and I'll be stitching up your cut."_

 _Magnus nods, "Go ahead."_

 _Alec smiles as he gets everything he needs. Part of Magnus is wondering what is happening to him, while another part is too happy to think about it. His eyes never leave Alec's face and Magnus wonders why he isn't paying better attention to what Alec is actually doing. All of Magnus' defenses are down and he couldn't care less._

 _Alec brings a stool and the tray over to the bed that Magnus is sitting on. He gently rests Magnus' arm on his lap, "This may hurt a bit."_

 _Magnus nods, "Marry me."_

 _Alec blushes as he looks at Magnus with wide eyes, "What?"_

 _Magnus shakes his head, "Dear God, I'm sorry."_

 _Alec's smile is blinding, "We should have at least one date before you propose."_

 _"After you stitch my arm."_

 _Alec laughs, "Sorry, Magnus. My shift just started. I'm here until tomorrow morning."_

 _"Then we'll get breakfast."_

 _Alec gives him another one of his blinding smiles, "Okay."_

 _Magnus nods, "Okay."_

 _Alec stitches his arm as Magnus memorizes every inch of his face. When he is done, Alec smiles and pulls a pad from his pocket. He writes down his phone number and hands it to Magnus, "I finish at 7. Call me and I'll let you know if I'm running late or not."_

 _Magnus carefully folds the precious paper in half and puts it in his pocket, "Okay."_

 _Alec laughs, "See you tomorrow, Magnus."_

 _"Tomorrow, Alec." Alec gives him another bright smile as he leaves the room._

.

.

.

Magnus looks into his half empty glass.

Breakfast led to them taking a cab to Magnus' loft and his bed. A week later, Alec was moving in. A week after that, Magnus proposed and Alec said yes.

A week after that, Alec was dead.

Magnus closes his eyes as he starts to cry.

The pity party is right on schedule.

Magnus finishes his scotch and glares into the empty glass.

He thinks about the old days. The days when he relied on magic 24/7. Now he hardly uses it. He can't remember the last time he opened a portal.

The days when ShadowHunters protected the streets at night against evil. He wonders if a ShadowHunter would have saved his angel against the mugger that took his life.

Alec left for work that night and never made it to the hospital. Magnus was getting ready for bed when the police called him. Magnus took a cab to the morgue and identified his angel.

Magnus took a cab back home and knew what he had to do. He traced Alec's last steps. It took two days but he did find Alec's killer. The police weren't even close. Magnus avenged his angel's death, then wondered what was the purpose of carrying on.

It came to him, a week after Alec's funeral. Magnus never got a chance to say 'goodbye' to him and probably never will unless Magnus does enough good to gain passage to Heaven for the briefest of moments.

Now he uses his skills to kill criminals that think they are above the law. He figures if he kills enough evil in the world, he can kill himself and when he gets to the gates of Heaven, he can do something that he thought he would never do.

 **Beg.**

Beg whatever angel is standing guard to let him see Alec for a few minutes. Just enough time to hold him, kiss him and finally say 'goodbye'. Then Magnus will gladly go to Hell.

Magnus walks over to the bar and refills his glass. He returns to the sofa.

ShadowHunters, with their set ways of doing shit. Their _law is the law_ mentality. Magnus hasn't seen a legit one since the mid twentieth century. He can't even remember the main families that were in the New York Institute. The Church that housed it is gone. There's only an empty space. Magnus doesn't remember if it was destroyed on purpose by the ShadowHunters or if an enemy had destroyed it, possibly killing all those inside.

Not that Magnus cares either way.

But sometimes he wonders if they would have been able to manage in the 'new world', with computers. He wonders if guns would have replaced blades, bow and arrows.

Magnus looks into his half empty glass.

It's been three months since his angel was taken from him.

From being a warlock, to being a hired gun, he thought he wasn't worthy of an angel's love. But for three weeks he knew happiness.

Until it was taken from him.

He finishes his scotch.

Time for him to get some sleep in a cold and empty bed.

Tonight's pity party is done.

But tomorrow there will be another one.

Magnus stands and walks into the kitchen. He rinses the glass and puts it in the rack to dry. He sets the security for the loft and turns off the lights.

He walks into his bedroom.

One day closer to being with his angel.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments?

xoxo


	2. Pity Party

Poor Magnus is not in a good place right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits and looks around the subway car. Another night, another criminal dead. He's taking the subway back to Brooklyn. He glances at his fellow riders and wonders how many of them deserve to die. How many of them are guilty of crimes against humanity.

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Thinking like that, is not good. Thinking like that, is NOT going to get him a trip to Heaven to see his angel.

He needs to see Alec one last time. He needs to hold Alec one last time. He needs to kiss Alec one last time.

Magnus keeps his eyes closed and thinks of his angel.

.

.

.

 _Magnus sits on the sofa with a glass of scotch. Alec walks over and sits next to him. He has a bowl of butter pecan ice cream. He offers a spoonful to Magnus. Magnus laughs, "No thanks."_

 _Alec shrugs as he leans against Magnus, "Your loss." He eats his ice cream as Magnus kisses his head._

 _Magnus rests his head against Alec's, "My angel."_

 _Alec laughs, "I told you, I hate when you call me that."_

 _"But you are my angel."_

 _"Far from it Magnus. I've done bad things."_

 _Magnus laughs, "I would bet that I've done worse things. But you're a doctor. You heal people. That's a good thing. That's what angels do."_

 _Alec shrugs as he eats his ice cream, "How come nobody else lives in the building?"_

 _Magnus laughs, "Changing the subject?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Magnus nods, "Fine. I hate people."_

 _Alec looks at him, "That's kind of anti-social."_

 _Magnus shrugs, "I like being alone. Every time people moved out or died and I was happy. The building belongs to me and I don't need the money, so it's empty."_

 _Alec smiles, "You hate people?"_

 _"Yes I do."_

 _Alec kisses him, "But you proposed to me minutes after we first met."_

 _Magnus smiles, "Because you're my angel."_

 _Alec laughs, "Back to that again."_

 _Magnus puts an arm around him, "I'll keep saying it until the end of time."_

 _"I can't believe you kissed me on our first date."_

 _Magnus laughs, "You had syrup on your lip."_

 _"Hello, that is what napkins are for."_

 _"Getting a napkin would have taken too much time."_

 _"I thought you didn't like sweet things."_

 _"Your lips are the only sweet thing I love."_

 _Alec blushes, "I was talking about the syrup."_

 _Magnus kisses him, "I tolerated the syrup."_

 _Alec laughs, "You followed me into the bathroom."_

 _"I thought you wanted me to."_

 _Alec rolls his eyes, "You were paying the bill and I needed to wash my hands."_

 _"You could have told me that."_

 _"You pushed me against the wall and kissed me."_

 _"You could have pushed me away."_

 _"You had your hand in my jeans."_

 _"You could have told me to stop."_

 _Alec blushes, "I didn't want you to stop."_

 _Magnus smirks, "Then that kid walked in and I_ _ **had**_ _to stop."_

 _Alec nods, "He didn't know what to do."_

 _"It was better for us to leave before he ratted us out."_

 _Alec smiles, "I didn't want my first time to be in a public bathroom."_

 _Magnus smiles, "My virgin angel."_

 _Alec blushes, "MAGNUS!"_

 _Magnus laughs, "Lucky your first time wasn't in a taxi."_

 _"Or in an elevator."_

 _Magnus nods, "I showed great restraint until I finally got you here in the loft."_

 _"We barely made it to the bedroom."_

 _Magnus smiles, "Here's to great restraint." He taps his glass against Alec's bowl._

 _Alec blushes, "What kind of angel sleeps with a man he's barely known for two hours?"_

 _Magnus takes the bowl out of Alec's hand and places it on the coffee table. He sets his glass next to it. He pulls Alec into his lap and kisses him, "MY angel." Alec melts against him._

.

.

.

Magnus opens his eyes. It's almost time for him to get off the subway.

He wonders if HE is the reason why Alec is dead.

If he hadn't have touched Alec, Alec would never have moved in. Alec would have never been in Magnus' neighborhood to be killed.

Hell, if he never walked into the hospital, Alec would never have crossed paths with him and might still be alive.

Magnus gets off at his stop and goes up the stairs to street level. He stops thinking as he walks home.

He gets to the building and goes upstairs to his loft.

With his glass of scotch in hand, Magnus is ready to begin tonight's pity party.

Would he give up his three weeks of happiness?

Magnus drinks half the scotch and nods.

Magnus would definitely go back in time to prevent himself from walking into the hospital and meeting Alec.

Magnus stares into the glass, and recalls his road from warlock to killer.

He lost interest in being a warlock even before the DownWorlders slowly began dying out. He lost interest in being WITH his fellow warlocks over a century ago. He stopped going to meetings. He stopped interacting with warlocks. When the ShadowHunters started going after warlocks, he didn't care why.

A few showed up at his door, but he was honest with them and told them he was no longer interested in magic. They left him alone.

He became fascinated by guns around the turn of the twentieth century. He started collecting them. He never fired one until 1935, when a mundane foolishly walked into the loft (Magnus never locked the door during the day) and tried to rob Magnus as he was cleaning a few guns. Magnus reached for the nearest one, magically loaded it and fired it at his visitor. The bullet went through his heart and he was dead. Magnus calmly stood up and made the corpse disappear.

Magnus liked shooting the man. He liked it a lot. He started walking the streets at night. When somebody tried to rob him, he would shoot them and make their bodies disappear. Somehow word got around that he was the man to see about getting rid of people. One thing led to another and Magnus stopped providing potions and started providing vengeance.

Magnus started using cabs to get from place to place as a way of enjoying his kills more. Occasionally he would ride the subway. Portals became too quick a mode of transportation and Magnus stopped using them completely.

Which is the only reason why he never went back in time to save his angel. Magnus was afraid that his being out of practice would only makes things worse.

Magnus walks over to the bar and refills his glass. He goes back to the sofa and sits.

Before meeting Alec, he can't remember the last time he smiled.

He hasn't smiled since his angel was killed.

Magnus drinks half the scotch as he remembers the last time he saw his angel.

Dead. Lying in the morgue. His throat cut. His lips cold. His face pale.

 _ **That**_ is the main reason why Magnus NEEDS to see Alec one last time.

He wants to remember Alec alive. His hazel eyes sparkling as he looks at Magnus. His smile bright. His lips warm and soft.

Magnus finishes the scotch and goes to the bar for another refill.

Tonight's pity party is going into extra innings.

He sits back on the sofa.

Alec never found out what he did for a living. Not that he killed _for_ money, it was more for the pleasure of the kill. But sometimes he got paid to do it. Alec rarely asked questions about Magnus' past, maybe because he didn't want questions of his own.

Magnus knows very little about Alec, even though they were going to get married. Magnus once asked if Alec wanted to invite his parents to the wedding and Alec's eyes lost all their sparkle. They almost went dead. It scared Magnus. He quickly pulled Alec into his arms and held him tight.

Magnus felt a need to kill whoever put that look into his lover's eyes. Kill them slowly, bloody and extremely painfully. Instead, he kissed Alec and made love to him on the sofa.

Magnus finishes half the scotch.

He adopted a new name after he distanced himself from being a warlock. He became Bradford Morgan. He never switched ownership of any of his properties, or bank accounts, he only created a new persona to go with his new "hobby".

Bradford Morgan was the name on his hospital paperwork, but he didn't want his angel to be near that identity. If he could, he would have ripped the paperwork away and destroyed it, instead he told his angel his name. His REAL name. The only name his angel ever called him.

Magnus assumes that he and Alec would have told each other EVERYTHING before they got married, but now he will never know.

Magnus finishes the scotch and glares into the empty glass. He stands and walks to the bar. He refills the glass and brings the bottle to the coffee table.

He sits down.

The pity party has gone into overtime.

Most nights, he walked Alec to the subway station, then walked back home. But THAT night, he was busy on a 'job' and wasn't able to get back to the loft before Alec left for work. Alec had texted him to let him know he was leaving and Magnus texted him once he got home. Alec never answered him back but Magnus didn't think anything of it, figuring he was still underground with no service.

Until Magnus got a phone call from the police.

Magnus empties his glass and pours the remainder of the bottle.

Magnus stood there by the window and saw his beautiful, full of life angel, lying cold and dead. He vaguely remembers filling out paperwork and getting a cab back home. Standing by the front door of the building, he sobbed knowing that his angel was gone.

Magnus started walking. It took him five minutes to realize that he was tracing Alec's trip to the subway station. He got to the alley way where the mugger took his angel's life. Blood on the ground. But it wasn't all Alec's. Somehow he was able to scratch his attacker and leave a clue at the scene.

A clue that the police never picked up on. But Magnus had enough magic to determine that there were TWO blood types on the scene. He was able to trace the attacker's blood and find him.

And make him pay for killing his angel. When Magnus was done, he set fire to the corpse.

Magnus touches his face and wonders when did he start crying. Has he been crying all this time? He looks at the glass and it's empty.

He closes his eyes, and wonders if he has killed enough to reach Heaven and Alec.

He sobs because there is no way of knowing. Once he dies, there are no do-overs.

His need for Alec is painful.

Magnus picks up the glass and throws it across the room. It hits a wall and scatters.

Magnus sobs at the irony. Getting cut by a piece of glass is what bought his angel into his life.

For three happy weeks.

Magnus slowly gets to his feet. Tonight's pity party is finally over with.

He makes his way to the bedroom.

He knows that tomorrow is another day to mourn the man that he loved.

-tbc-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry :(


	3. Alec's Return

Magnus has a couple of visitors.

I hear you screaming " _thank God_ " and " _It's about time_." :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes with a groan. The sun is shining in his face and his head is pounding. He just wants to curl into a ball and die. What is the point of getting out of bed and living another day without his angel.

Magnus groans as he sits up. He waits for his stomach to settle and his head to stop pounding. He slowly turns his legs around and gingerly gets to his feet. He walks to the bathroom and pees.

He leaves the bathroom and walks through the bedroom. He rubs his head and slowly walks to the door. He glances into the living room and sees himself sitting on the sofa.

Magnus closes his eyes and slowly opens them.

No, he isn't seeing things, there's another "Magnus" sitting on the sofa. He's in black slacks and a light blue shirt. His eyes are gently looking at Magnus. His voice is even more gentle, "Good morning."

Before Magnus can answer him, a young man walks over and hands him a steaming mug of coffee. The young man's blue eyes are gentle, "Morning."

AU!Magnus takes the mug as his eyes widen, "You're blue."

Max giggles, "Yes I am."

AU!Magnus looks at himself on the sofa, "Who are you?"

Magnus smiles, "Obviously, I'm you." He gestures to the empty bottle of scotch, "Did you drink that whole bottle?"

"Yes." He stares at his well dressed double as he slowly sips his coffee.

The young man walks over and sits on the coffee table, "Poppa, how many martinis do YOU drink every time Daddy gets hurt?"

Magnus sniffs, "This isn't about me, Max."

Max sniffs, "Technically it is."

As AU!Magnus walks over to the sofa, something on his double's wrist catches his eye. He sits next to him and stares, "Is that a ...rune?"

Magnus smiles, "Yes it is."

"Why would I, I mean you, I mean a warlock, have a rune?"

Max giggles.

Magnus smiles, "Because I married a ShadowHunter."

"ShadowHunters still exist?"

"Obviously, since I married one."

AU!Magnus looks at the young man sitting on his coffee table, "And you?"

Max smiles, "I'm Max, their son."

"A ShadowHunter married a warlock and adopted a warlock? And it was allowed?"

Max sniffs as Magnus nods, "Oh there was drama but after the smoke cleared, the Clave reluctantly gave us their blessing."

Max sniffs, "More like after all the assholes got killed."

"Max behave."

Max shrugs.

AU!Magnus looks from one to the other. He notices a tattoo on Max's wrist. Max smiles and holds his wrist so that AU!Magnus can see it better.

AU!Magnus' eyes widen, "Lightwood? _**My**_ angel is _**your**_ ShadowHunter husband?"

Max giggles as Magnus smiles, "Alexander Lightwood, my beautiful husband is indeed a ShadowHunter."

AU!Magnus finishes his coffee and looks into the empty mug, "My Alec is dead." He closes his eyes as tears roll down his face.

Max takes the mug out of his hands and places it next to the empty scotch bottle. He takes one of AU!Magnus' hands in both of his, "That is why we are here."

AUMagnus opens his eyes and looks at him, "You can get me to Heaven to see him?"

Magnus smiles at him gently, "We can prevent him from getting killed in the first place."

"Change history? But that's not possible."

"Not only is it possible, but we have done it many times."

AU!Magnus looks from one to the other, "Why?"

"What 'why'?"

"Why would you change history for me?"

Max gently kisses his cheek, "My Daddy is not allowed to die in any world."

Magnus nods, "I know how much it hurts to lose him."

AU!Magnus is confused, "I thought he was alive."

"Oh he is, but he was killed by a demon two years ago. Max and I saw it happen. Slashed across the throat, through his deflect/block rune. I never created a portal so fast but I didn't get to him in time."

"Slashed across the throat?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, for some reason that seems to be a common way for him to die. Nevertheless, he came back to me and we will bring yours back to you."

"Common way for him to die?"

Magnus smiles, "There are many worlds out there and they all have an Alec and Magnus falling in love."

Max nods, "Isn't that fucking awesome?"

AU!Magnus stares at Max, "But mine died."

Max squeezes his hand, "A lot of them have died. But I refuse to let them STAY dead."

Magnus nods, "Yes, Max has made it his mission to step in when he sees that Alec has died in any world."

AU!Magnus weakly smiles, "Thank you."

Max kisses his cheek, "You're welcome."

Magnus smiles, "In some of the worlds, ShadowHunters exist, and in some they don't. There have been a few, like this one, where Alexander has been in the medical profession. He was even a district attorney. In some I've been a practicing warlock and in some, like here, I've given up my magic."

AU!Magnus glances at him, "You know about me?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, and I won't judge. I would never judge how another Magnus chooses to live his life, all that I ask is that you tell him." Magnus smiles, "Even though I'll bet, he may already know more than you think he knows."

"But I've already lost him once, if I told him and he rejected me, I ..."

Magnus shakes his head, "He won't reject you, I promise. I know from experience that when it comes to 'us', he is very accepting."

Max nods, "Daddy is amused by Poppa and me."

Magnus nods, "Your Alec has a lot on his mind as well, but he is afraid of _**your**_ rejection."

AU!Magnus shakes his head, "I would never reject him."

Magnus nods, "Exactly and that is why you need to open up to him and he will feel secure enough to get things off his chest."

"Like what?"

Magnus shakes his head, "That is not for ME to tell you. The two of you need to talk."

AU!Magnus takes a deep breath, "Okay. So how does this work?"

Max giggles, "Poppa and I do all the work and you wait for the results."

"Wait? But I want to go with you."

Magnus shakes his head, "No, once we prevent him from getting killed, he will go to work and the timeline will fix itself. You need to be in the timeline for your memories to readjust."

"But how do I know this isn't a weird dream?"

Magnus laughs and flicks his hand. The glass that AU!Magnus threw last night appears in his hand. He places it next to the coffee mug and empty scotch bottle. "Take a shower, eat something." He gestures to the coffee table, "This will change once we save Alec."

AU!Magnus nods, "Okay."

"You will still remember his death, but an hour or so later, new memories will set in, so don't worry." He and Max stand.

AU!Magnus also stands, "Okay." He hugs Magnus, "How do I repay you?"

Magnus smiles, "Just make each other happy."

"I can do that."

"Good."

AU!Magnus hugs Max, "Will we have a son as well?"

Max giggles, "I don't know. In one world, they have two sons, in another they have a daughter named Maxine. But in ALL the worlds, they have each other." He kisses AU!Magnus' cheek.

"Thank you."

Magnus creates a portal. He and Max leave.

AU!Magnus eyes the stuff on the coffee table, takes a deep breath and walks into his bedroom. Time to prepare for his angel's return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Max step out of the portal, into the alleyway. Max sets his mundane glamour and walks down the block. He smiles as he sees AU!Alec walk towards him. He steps into the doctor's path and they bump into each other.

AU!Alec shakes his head, "Shit, I'm sorry."

Max smiles, "No, it's my fault. I should have been looking where I was going. Tell me, where is the nearest Dunkin Donuts?"

"Oh, it's down a few blocks." He looks at his watch, "I have time, let me show you."

Max follows AU!Alec back where his other father came from. Away from the alleyway.

Magnus nods. He leans against the wall and waits.

Right on time, AU!Alec's attacker walks towards the alleyway and stops when he sees Magnus.

Magnus glares at him, "Hello Lamar."

"Bane? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here. Why am I not surprised to see you going after my husband in this world?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that you kill Alec here. But he scratched you and you didn't realize it until you had fled the scene. The police thought all the blood was Alec's. But there were a few drops of your blood here. Magnus was able to use magic to determine that Alec wasn't the only one to bleed here, he found you, and he killed you."

Lamar slowly backs away, "Why are you talking as if there are two of you?"

Magnus smiles, "Because I'm not from this world. But I know all about you. Why go after Alec here? He isn't a ShadowHunter, or as you once referred to him, "a mundane with fancy tattoos", he's a doctor. And Magnus? He has moved on from being a warlock. What purpose is there in killing Alec?"

Lamar shakes his head, "That means nothing to me. All I know is that you don't deserve to be happy, Bane. That man makes you happy, therefore that man needs to die."

Magnus' cat eyes glare at Lamar, "Why?"

"You turned your back on us when the ShadowHunters hunted us down like dogs."

"From what I understand, your little group started killing mundanes for sport and that is why the ShadowHunters went after you. Magnus wanted no part of your 'games', which is why he turned his back on you. But like a roach, you were able to stay alive until you had something to take away from Magnus. You thought you would get away with it, but Magnus was able to find you."

"I will hunt that doctor down and slit his throat."

Magnus creates a fireball in each hand and throws them. Lamar tries to put a barrier up, but is unable to move his hands. Both fireballs hit him and he bursts into flames. Magnus coldly watches until there is only ashes left.

He hears Max's voice and smiles. He steps into the shadows as his son and AU!Alec pass by.

AU!Alec laughs, "You really don't have to walk me to the subway station."

Max smiles, "It's late and I don't want your boyfriend to worry."

"How do you know I had a boyfriend?"

Max giggles, "I saw you texting somebody and smiling."

Magnus creates an invisibility barrier around himself and follows them.

"But how do you know it's a "boy" friend?"

Max giggles, "I saw that it said 'Magnus' and assumed it's a guy."

"Oh. But you didn't have to buy me coffee."

Max giggles, "It was the least I could do for dragging you over there. What you don't like coffee?"

"I love coffee, and I do appreciate it."

Max giggles, "Who doesn't love coffee?"

"Good point."

They reach the subway station.

"Thank you, Max."

"You're welcome, Alec. Stay safe."

AU!Alec walks into the station. Magnus drops the barrier and walks over to Max, "You told him your REAL name?"

Max giggles, "I couldn't help myself."

Magnus laughs, "Max, your Daddy is going to be jealous."

Max sniffs, "Only if you tell him."

"Of course I'm going to tell him that you were bonding with another Alec."

"Bad Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "I think our work here is done. Ready to go home?"

"Yes."

Magnus creates a portal and they step through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Magnus finishes eating his toast. He walks over to the sink and rinses out his coffee mug. He looks over at the coffee table. The empty bottle, coffee mug and glass are still there.

After a shower and breakfast, Magnus does feel better, but seeing the things there give him hope of seeing Alec again.

He wonders how long it will take until things 'change'. He doesn't want to leave the loft for fear that it may cause something to go wrong with Alec's return.

He changes the sheets on the bed and tidies up the loft.

Not knowing what else to do, he sits on the sofa and stares at the objects on the coffee table.

Looking at the empty bottle makes him want a drink, but Magnus hopes that his Pity Parties are over with.

When the coffee mug fades away, Magnus blinks. He watches as the empty bottle and glass disappear as well. His eyes widen as a glass half full of scotch appears on the coffee table. He doesn't realize that somebody has sat next to him until _he_ speaks.

"Magnus, why are you staring at it like that?"

Magnus turns and stares at Alec. Alec has a bowl of ice cream in his hand. He smiles, "Magnus, you okay?"

Magnus speechlessly continues to stare at his boyfriend. Alec puts the bowl on the coffee table, next to the glass. He touches Magnus' forehead, "Magnus, you okay? Are you coming down with something?"

Magnus says the first thing that pops into his mind, "Warlocks don't get sick." At Alec's stunned look, he realizes what he said.

Alec smiles, "Warlock?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I'm a five hundred year old warlock."

"Oh. Like Merlin?"

Magnus smiles, "Merlin was a wizard. He needs a wand in order to do magic. I'm a warlock. I don't need a wand."

"Oh. Okay. You're a warlock. Cool."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, what else is there for me to say? You're a warlock, I'm a doctor. So?'

Magnus nods, "Okay. Then I got interested in guns and started killing people."

"Killing people? What kind of people?"

"Bad people. Like cheating husbands. Abusers. Rapists."

"Oh."

"I have a room full of guns."

Alec nods, "Yeah, I got bored one day and went into the monitor room. I saw the door open and peeked in. But when we have children, that room will need to be locked up."

"When we have children?"

Alec blushes, "I don't mean we will physically be able to have children, but when we adopt, one or two, that room has to be locked up."

Magnus nods, "Of course. I'll make sure of it."

Alec leans closer to Magnus, "So you went after abusers?"

Magnus puts his arm around Alec, "Yes, why?"

Alec holds Magnus' hand, "My dad beat my mom and me when I was eight."

Magnus puts his other arm around Alec and pulls him close, "Is that why you got upset when I asked about inviting them to our wedding?"

Alec nods, "He killed Mom. Beat her into a coma and she never woke up. He broke my arms and legs. Fractured my skull. I was in the hospital for almost a year. He was sentenced to life in prison. When I got out of the hospital, I was put in a foster home. They were nice people but I always felt that I was only a check to them. I used to shoplift, just so that they would notice me. I became a doctor because I wanted to be good."

Magnus kisses his head, "You _**are**_ good, Alec."

Alec keeps his head down as he holds Magnus' hand in both of his, "You made me feel special. But more than that, you made me feel safe. When I walked into the examination room and you stared at me, I immediately felt this sense of security."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's, "Then I proposed."

Alec smiles, "I was tempted to say 'yes', but I was scared that you were only joking."

"I wasn't."

"I know that now." Alec blushes, "Even when you were touching me in the bathroom, I felt safe with you."

"I'm sorry, Alec."

Alec looks up at him, "Why?"

"I wasn't there when you needed me."

"When I was eight?"

Magnus nods, "Yes."

Alec kisses him, "It's okay. You are with me now."

Magnus smiles, "Your ice cream is all melted."

Alec smiles, "You make me melt."

Magnus pushes Alec down on the sofa and lays on top of him as they kiss.

 _ **-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fluffy enough for you? :D

One more chapter to finish it up.


	4. ShadowHunter

Final chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been two weeks since Alec's return from death. Two weeks that Magnus has debated with himself over what to do about Alec's father. While Alec was at work, Magnus practiced using his magic and creating portals. Not that he wanted to hide his reborn skills from his husband-to-be but if something went wrong, he didn't want Alec to get hurt.

Alec never walked by himself to the subway station anymore. Magnus made sure that if he had a 'job', he was done and back home before Alec had to leave for work.

After making love on the sofa, they went to the bedroom and snuggled in bed. Magnus could feel his old memories fading away but he felt that it would be a wise decision to keep some of them. As Alec lay sleeping in his arms, he quickly grabbed the memories from Max and his father's visit and secured them in his mind.

The next morning, the pain of three months of Pity Parties was gone but he did remember losing his angel and how he was lucky enough to get him back.

Now he walks down the corridor of a prison to serve his own kind of justice. It wasn't hard to find out where Alec's father was being incarcerated. He's in the basement lock up because every time he's put in the general population, he gets beat.

The cells down here are closed off, with just a little window to see inside the cell.

Magnus turns the corner and stops. There's a man standing in front of Alec's father's cell. Magnus starts walking again because there is something familiar about the man's back.

Magnus cringes with every one of his footsteps. They seem to echo off the walls. The man calmly turns in Magnus' direction and slowly smiles at him.

The same welcoming smile. The same warm hazel eyes. But this man has an aura of authority and power that his Alec doesn't have. The runes on his neck and arms are dark against his skin. This is not a man to be messed with.

Magnus feels the old fear/distrust try to cloud his mind, but this man is not a threat to HIM. He has nothing to fear from this ShadowHunter.

AU!Magnus smiles, "I haven't seen one of you in a long time."

Alec nods, "I heard that we no longer exist here."

AU!Magnus nods towards the cell, "His father may have been the last of you."

"The Institute is gone."

"Yes, don't remember how, but there is nothing left of it."

"Interesting. I can understand why you are here, but I don't understand how you know who I am."

"You mean knowing that you're a ShadowHunter?"

Alec smiles, "No, I mean knowing I'm from another world."

"Oh that. I kind of kept those memories from disappearing when my angel came back."

Alec nods, "I can see my Magnus doing the same thing."

AU!Magnus' response is interrupted by the sound of a portal opening. AU!Magnus reaches for his gun, not to protect himself but to protect Alec.

Max steps out of the portal, "Daddy, you ready to go?" He sees that his father isn't alone and giggles, "Magnus, you already have one. Poppa is going to be pissed."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Max, behave."

Max giggles as he walks over to AU!Magnus and kisses his cheek, "How's Alec?"

"He's fine. Thank you again."

Max smiles, "You remember?"

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to keep those memories."

Max nods, "Poppa knew you would, because that is what HE would have done."

Max walks over to his father's side and peeks into the jail cell, "Yeck, Robert."

Alec smiles, "Dah, blueberry, we would have the same father."

Max kisses his cheek, "Dah, Daddy."

AU!Magnus smiles as he watches the two of them. He remembers what the other Magnus said about _**his**_ Alec's death as he glances at the deflect/block rune on the ShadowHunter's neck. He vaguely remembers anything about runes, but he knows THAT rune is very important to ShadowHunters. It allows them to move among mundanes without detection.

He thinks of what must have happened when his was cut. Mundanes seeing a dead body materialize from thin air. The other Magnus mentioned that he and Max saw their Alec die. It's one thing to see his Alec lying dead in the morgue, he can't imagine watching it happen. Not only that, but being unable to stop it in time.

AU!Magnus is bought back to the present by a gentle, "Magnus?"

He smiles at Alec, he knows that tone. It's _**his**_ angel's " _Magnus has gotten lost in his head again, let me bring him back_ " voice. No matter how different they seem to be, some things _**are**_ the same. He points to the rune on the right side of Alec's neck, "What's that for?"

AU!Magnus recognizes the bright smile and sparkle in this Alec's eyes, "It's a love rune."

AU!Magnus smiles, "I assume you got it for Magnus?"

"I didn't get it _for_ him, it appeared on its own."

Max giggles, as AU!Magnus looks confused, "I forgot a lot about ShadowHunters and their runes, but I'm pretty sure I've never heard of one appearing without the use of a stele."

Alec nods, "You're right but it popped up on my neck just like that."

"Interesting."

Alec nods, "Yes, a lot of what we went through was 'interesting'."

Max sniffs, "I wouldn't call all that drama, interesting, Daddy."

Alec smiles and kisses Max's forehead, "But it was worth getting us to you."

Max smiles, "Okay, I'll give you that."

AU!Magnus smiles, "So why are you here?"

Alec nods towards the cell, "Magnus told me what this asshole did and it bothered me. I was bored so I decided to pay him a visit."

"Oh."

Alec smiles, "But, I'm willing to let you deal with him."

"I'd appreciate that, since your Magnus took care of my angel's killer."

"Yes, Lamar has been a problem in many worlds."

Max sniffs, "More like a loser that needs to find a better hobby than hurting my Daddy."

Alec kisses Max's forehead, "Since Magnus has this, we might as well go home, blueberry."

Max nods, "I'm sure there is another Robert waiting for us to kill him."

Alec laughs, "I'm sure."

Max hugs AU!Magnus, "Bye. I'm only a portal away if you need me."

AU!Magnus smiles, "I appreciate that." He smiles at Alec, "It was nice meeting you."

Alec smiles, "Nice meeting you as well."

Max shakes his head, "I'm telling Poppa."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Max, behave."

Max giggles as he opens a portal. He and his father leave.

AU!Magnus snaps his fingers and the cell door opens. He glares at a terrified Robert Lightwood as he walks in and the door closes behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec and Max walk into the loft. Alec walks into the kitchen as Max walks into Magnus' office. Magnus is working on a potion. Max kisses his cheek and sits in a chair.

Magnus asks, "Back already?"

Max nods, "You were right Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "I'm always right."

Alec walks in eating an apple. He kisses Magnus then sits in a chair, "Magnus Bane, my humble husband."

Magnus sniffs, "Just because you cleaned out your room, that doesn't mean I still won't send you to sleep in the Institute."

"One of these nights, I'm going to call your bluff on that."

Magnus sniffs at his husband then smiles at their son, "Magnus was there?"

Max nods, "Yes, and he was going to protect Daddy with a firearm."

"Protect him from who?"

Max giggles, "Me."

Magnus glances at Alec eating his apple and looks back at Max, "Why?"

"Because I portaled there looking for Daddy and I guess he thought I was going to hurt him."

Magnus shakes his head, "He really has lost touch with his magic, if he thinks a firearm is faster than a fireball."

"Or a protective barrier, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "That too. So he kept his memories?"

Max giggles, "Yep, just like you said YOU would."

Magnus nods, "When it comes to keeping your Daddy safe, I will hold on to all advantages." He looks at Alec, "Nothing to add?"

Alec shakes his head, "No, just enjoying my apple."

Magnus sniffs, "Right."

Max nods, "Poppa, Daddy had to use his special voice."

Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus stops stirring the potion, "He got lost?"

Max nods, "His eyes got hazy, just like yours do and Daddy had to bring him back."

"What happened?"

Max shrugs, "I don't know, one minute we were talking and then BAM he was gone."

Alec shakes his head, "He was staring at the runes on my neck. What did you tell him, Magnus?"

"What, how is it my fault, I wasn't even there?"

Max looks at Alec, "Poppa mentioned that your throat got slashed too."

Alec glares at Magnus, "Magnus, the man was already a mess, why would you tell him that?"

Magnus shrugs, "I wanted to show that our worlds weren't that different."

"Right, and how were you able to casually mention my death without panicking?"

Magnus returns to stirring the potion, "I had Max there to ground me."

"Max grounds you? I thought I grounded you?"

Magnus smiles, "YOU are my world, Max grounds me when my world isn't there."

Alec smiles, "Oh."

Max giggles, "Magnus seemed interested in Daddy's love rune."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Oh no. I may need to kick his ass, hands off the love rune."

Alec glares at his son, "Really Max?"

Max giggles, "I thought Poppa should know."

Alec shakes his head, "Max, I don't need you to defend my honor."

Max leans over and kisses Alec's cheek, "Somebody has to."

Magnus glares at his son, "Hey, nobody messes with my husband."

Alec laughs, "Remember that warlock thing you took Max to when he was fifteen or so?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I thought it would be a good idea for him to be around warlocks for a change to balance out all the time he spent in the Institute."

"Boy, that was a mistake."

Magnus shakes his head, "What was that guy's name?"

Max coldly says, "Dwight something and I kicked his ass good."

Alec laughs as Magnus nods, "What did he say about Alec?"

Max sniffs, "He pointed at you, Poppa, and told me that ' _warlock has been sampling some fine shadowhunting piece of ass_ '. Next thing I know, you're pulling me away from his sorry bloody ass."

Alec nods, "I remember you got home and ran into your room." He smiles at Magnus, "And you looked pissed."

Magnus sniffs, "That little shit didn't realize he was talking to OUR son. He's damn lucky I didn't hear him. I would have cut his tongue out with a butter knife."

"I got to the Institute the next day and he had filed a formal complaint against Max. I guess he also didn't realize that I was the Head of the Institute and that it would be on MY desk. According to the complaint, he had smiled at Max and Max had beat him because he wasn't interest."

Magnus nods, "Once the truth came out, he apologized to Max, then moved to Connecticut because of the embarrassment."

Alec smiles, "Even at that age, he was defender of his fathers."

Magnus laughs, "Especially you."

Max nods, "Fuck with my Daddy and I will fuck you up."

Magnus smiles, "It's a good thing he's on my side."

Max giggles as he stands and walks over to Magnus. He hugs his father, "Always on your side, Poppa."

Alec shakes his head, "Hey where's my hug?"

Max giggles as he goes over to Alec and hugs him.

Magnus shakes his head as he pours the potion into a bottle, "I can't win."

Alec stands and walks over to Magnus. He puts his arms around his husband, "You won me."

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec, "Yes, I did."

Max giggles, "Poppa is the potion ready to take to Belinda?"

Magnus stops kissing Alec to nod, then goes back to kissing Alec.

Max giggles as he picks it up, "I'll be right back."

Alec stops kissing Magnus, "Take your time." He goes back to kissing his husband.

Max giggles as he opens a portal and leaves.

Alec smiles and rubs his nose against Magnus', "I love you."

Magnus smiles, "Love you. Shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

"Yes, lets."

Hand in hand they walk to their bedroom.

 _ **-the end-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Always end with Lightwood-Bane family fluff. :)


End file.
